Forget Me Not
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: Sarah got in a car accident and doesnt remember the Labyrinth. Jareth comes when she reads his name.Realizing he could start over anew with her he says theyre old friends.he explains the Underground to her, he just leaves out a few things...COMPLETE
1. Don't You Remember?

I own nothing no matter how hard I try convince myself I do**_

* * *

_**isnt it amazing what you think up in biology? Enjoy!

* * *

**_Don't You Remember?_**

"Lauren, slow down," Sarah said nervously. Her friend was swerving through the cars rather fast.

"Don't worry, I know how to drive," Lauren slurred. Lauren grabbed the near empty bottle sitting next to her and gulped the last bit down, licking her lips lightheartedly as the car jerked harshly to the left. Sarah's uneasiness was growing. Lauren was obviously much too drunk to be driving. How had she let her behind the wheel?

"Hey, maybe I can drive for a bit?" Sarah suggested.

"No! It's my turn, you drove on the way there."

Sarah sighed and looked ahead down the dark, rainy road. Lauren acted so childish sometimes…. Few cars were out tonight, and Sarah was glad. The less likely she is to hit one. Sarah wished she were home safely watching TV in the comfort of her own home...

A car's headlights shown in her eyes a ways down, forcing her to she blink rapidly to get rid of the colorful spots from blurring her vision. "Lauren, come on, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up," Sarah reasoned.

"No! Sarah, it's my turn!" She pulled away from Sarah's grasp, slipping into the opposite lane.

"LAUREN!" Sarah shrieked.

CRASH

* * *

Sarah tried to sit up, but, feeling groggy and tired, fell back to her pillow. She looked around and knew instantly that this was definitely not Lauren's car. _No shit Sherlock_, she thought.

She knew she was in the hospital, the scenery made this all too obvious. She tried to remember her last moments of consciousness. A bright light…Lauren…screaming… aha, she thought. Car accident. Feeling dizzy, she placed a hand on her forehead as if it would help.

"Ok, family safety count. Alphabet," she went through the letters rapidly in her mind. "Check. Two plus two, four. Check. Name, Sarah Williams. Check. Occupation…none…" she rolled her eyes, "Yeah...I'm good."

She heard footsteps in the hall and fell quiet. _Until I know who it is…I'm asleep_…

"Sarah? Are you awake?" asked a soft voice.

Sarah rubbed at her eyes as if awakening from a deep sleep.

"I suppose," she smiled tiredly. "Hello Karen."

Sarah's stepmother fluttered over to the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" she asked nicely. They'd gotten along a lot better since Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth.

"Just peachy," Sarah replied. "Drugged up, worn down, tired, but peachy."

"I'm glad you feel good enough to be sarcastic," Karen smiled. "But then again, you could do it no matter what your mood happens to be."

"Too true," Sarah replied, proud of her personality.

Karen rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to let you know," Karen stated, her voice slowly fading to a much lower, and more serious tone, "that Lauren isn't doing too good."

The horrified look on Sarah's face said everything.

"She'll live," Karen said quickly as she saw her stepdaughter's face, "but bouncing back to one hundred percent anytime soon, well, it isn't likely."

"Damn," Sarah whispered. "I should never have let her drive. She didn't seem that bad when we left the party…"

"I know, I know. Try not to worry about it, there's not much you can do now, but be a good friend and support her throughout her recovery. Anyway, on a much happier note, I've brought you something."

"McDonalds?" Sarah asked, a smile spreading across her weary face.

"No not that good."

Karen pulled something out of her purse. It was a small, red leather book that Sarah knew she should recognize, but couldn't. Karen handed it over with a smile.

"I thought you'd like to read it, since you might be in here awhile," Karen said cheerfully.

"Oh?" Sarah asked. "Is it one of yours? Your favorite perhaps?" She looked inquisitively at a Karen, patiently waiting for her response.

"Honey, it's the Labyrinth," Karen said with a worried look, "it's your favorite."

"Really? I don't remember…"

"Oh dear. Amnesia? Sarah, come on- you love this one!" _This isn't good_, thought Karen. _If she can't remember something this important to her_…Karen began asking Sarah every personal, family, and random question she could think of. Sarah remembered everything...Except the Labyrinth.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just read if again."Sarah stated reassuringly. A nurse hurried in the room and shooed Karen out. Sarah sighed, answering the questions and letting the nurse poke and prod away. When the nurse left, she picked up the book.

"The Labyrinth...sounds almost familiar." Cheating like she always did, she opened to the end and read aloud to herself.

"…'Jareth, where are you?' the girl called." She stopped. "Jareth…now that's an odd name." Sarah kept reading aloud for a little longer, failing to notice the other presence in the room.

"It's not such a strange name," came a very soothing male voice. Sarah looked up, surprised. A beautiful, blonde man stood before a very confused girl.

"How did you get in here?" Sarah questioned. "I didn't hear the door open. Or even see it, rather."

"Now Sarah, you know I don't need to use the door. Now what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"You called me, did you not? I heard you say my name." He smirked at her. "Or did you not mean it? You don't mean half the things you say, do you?"

"Call…? What…wait…no, I didn't, I couldn't have." The man placed his hands on his hips, a faint smile fighting off the smirk.

"Oh come on Sarah, humor me. You know you missed me." "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. She just realized he had known it from the start.

Jareth stared, surprised at the blank and confused glances she was giving him.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, looking much less chipper than when he had entered the room.

"Ummm…"Sarah tried to recall his name, but she failed to think anything relavent to him. "No, not really. Who are you?"

"Jareth," replied the man with a slightly confused tone. Sarah began to chukle. He glared, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's just, that was the name of the character in the book I was flipping through before you came in." She paused and looked at him. "Why are you in here anyway? I didn't call you like you think. Maybe it was the woman-"

"Wait," Jareth interrupted. "What book?"

"This one," Sarah smiled cooly, handing the small book over to him.

Jareth stared at the small, red, leather bound book in his hand. The Labyrinth.

"An interesting piece of fiction if you ask me." Sarah grinned. "Have you read it?"

Jareth continued to stare down at the cover.

_Fiction? She doesn't remember any of it? Not even me? _The thought was extremely painful.

"You mean, you really don't remember me?" he asked, figuring one last attempt could do no harm. Sarah could hear the sadness in his voice and her smile faltered.

"No, but, I was in an accident yesterday." She gestured to the room around her. "I hit my head," He brightened slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it will come back eventually." She said reassuringly. "So…how do I know you?"

He paused, unsure how to answer.

"We're old friends. We met through the Labyrinth." He eyed her curiously, wondering if she would believe him or think he was joking.

"The Labyrinth!" She sputtered. "But…that's that book!"

"Magic is real, Sarah. How much _have _you forgotten?" Sarah slumped deeper into her pillow.

"I'm not quite sure…I remembered everything Karen asked…I thought I was fine…" Her brow furrowed in concentration, going over life in fast forward. She couldn't find a time she recalled seeing him, or events when she couldn't remember who she was with.

"It's not coming," she said. His expression surprised her. He looked delighted. Perhaps it was just the lighting. Sarah felt horrible for forgetting a friend. What if Toby forgot her one day? She was positive it would kill her. She had to try to remember. She had to remember. "Maybe…if you showed me something of yours that I know…it would help jog my memory." Sarah suggested.

Jareth smiled and a crystal appeared in his hand.

"How did you do that?" she demanded with an expression of awe upon her face.

"Magic," he smiled. Sarah's eyes widened as she caught the crystal.

"Wow…" she whispered. "You can really do this?" She twirled the glass ball in her hands.

"Yes," he chuckled. "You've seen this before. Things even greater than this." She looked up at him with excited eyes, hungry for more.

"Like what?" she asked eagerly.

"Sarah," he rolled his eyes. "I can't just bring the things to the Aboveground."

She looked confused.

"What would others think?"

"But you said-"

"Yes, I know. Magic is real. But not many mortals know about it. They know of their magicians of course, who do cheap tricks. And that's all they believe it is. As they watch, they ask themselves how does he do that? Knowing that there is definantly a logical explanation. For example, they weren't watching closely. Eventually 'magic' becomes so ordinary that not many people care about it, or believe in it. You're probably wondering about that crystal," he smirked. "Simply magic."

She sat quietly, taking in everything this stranger said. Wait…friend, she reminded herself. She didn't remember him, but he obviously knew her. He knew so much about what she loved.

The crystal turned into a fully blossomed rose, she carefully avoided its thorns. She smiled up at him from the hospital bed, twirling it around with her fingers.

"So, Jareth," she started, trying out his name, "where are you from? What's all this about the Underground?"

"It is my kingdom Sarah.You've been there yourself, you know.." Sarah's forehead wrinkled in deep thought.. _The Underground_…?

"I can't picture it," she announced sadly. "Could you describe it for me?"

"I could, but I can do much more than just describe it." He smiled as he tossed her another crystal. She caught it clumsily, the rose still in her hand. She sat up and placed the rose in her lap gently and studied the crystal. Inside swirled many colors that slowly faded into a landscape. A beautiful hedge maze led to a sparkling forest. All the positive scenes o f the Underground played before her, leading up to a breathtaking castle. Jareth had made certain to leave out the Bog, the biting fairies, and the dusty Goblin City. He didn't want any unpleasant memories to spoil her imagination.

Sarah looked with her mouth slightly ajar.

"What a beautiful home, kingdom you said?"

"Yes, indeed. I'm the king of that kingdom in which it looks like you're enjoying," he said proudly.

"Wow," her eyes were wide with wonder. " Should I have called you Your Majesty? I apologize, I didn't-"

"Sarah, Sarah, I told you, we're friends."

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Call me Jareth." He smirked. "It's odd, introducing myself to such an old, close friend."

She looked down shyly.

"I'm sorry, it must be horrible having me forget you. I mean, if a friend of mine forgot me…" she didn't finish, assuming he knew where she was going. "I'm working on it, really."

"Take your time. There's no need to rush," he said softly. "I think I should be the sorry one. I've told you so much all at once. You must be tired from trying to remember it all. Have a quick nap, you'll feel better." "Alright," she agreed, picking up the rose and placing it along with the crystal on the table beside her. "What about you?"

Jareth took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"I'll be right here." He said reasurringly.

Sarah smiled tiredly as she laid down, facing him on her side. When Jareth was sure she was asleep, he placed a hand on her forehead. He sent into her mind dream images and feelings from her trip to the Labyrinth. Fairies, who weren't biting, and the relief she felt when she found her room. No junk lady appeared here though, and he didn't even send her the picture of the room, just her happy feeling of being home. He wasn't going to lie to her, he was just twisting her memories a bit, of course, in his favor. He finally had a chance to win her love without her holding Toby's kidnapping against him. He wasn't about to let the past wreck this.

When Sarah woke up, Jareth kept her mind off the accident and the small pain she was in. He told her about the Underground and its people, but strayed away from him and their relationship. By the time the nurse came announcing the end of visiting hours, Sarah had Jareth twirling crystals and showing her more magic. But he never showed her anything big. He stayed to the small tricks. Jareth kept Sarah begging for more. He knew he could capture her heart with her curiosity, along with her I-want-to-believe personality. He had her hooked.

"Well, it's been lovely Sarah," Jareth began as he stood. "But I must be returning home now. Visiting hours are over, you know." "What?" whined Sarah. "Already? Impossible!."

Jareth hid a very satisified smirk. She'd never ask him to stay if she knew the whole story.

"You've had your fun," he teased. "I've done more silly magic tricks today than in the last decade."

"But…but…" Sarah didn't know what to say. She'd never met anyone like him. He was the only one who believed in her dreams. Hell, he was her dreams. He couldn't just leave her. Not now.

"But, but," he mimicked. "I have to go back Underground Sarah. I have work to do. I can't play games all the time." He smiled, eyes shining. He began to disappear, his figure fading away.

Any previous doubts of his "magic", she was positive were gone. "Wait," she sputtered. Jareth stopped, almost completely transparent.

"…Take me with you."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Author** I 3 Nessa! Thank you for helpin me with my mistakes. I dedicate this chapter to you, love.

Reveiw Please, I know you want to. I can tell. C'mon (whispers like evil voice) everybody else is doin' it.


	2. Sarah's First Day

**PinkLabyrinthFairy:** thank you very much. Yes, there shall be many more chapters. Bwahaha you'll waste your life away reading my story….FOREVER

**Avalon-blackandgreen:**bows deeply: I tried

**deathdreamerofneverlove: **lucky for me ive mastered the art of screaming and running away from balls. You'll never hit me :sticks tongue out: teehee im planning on having every chapter end with a cliffy

**theshadowcat:** I went back and fixed whatever I could find. I put up a corrected version twice lol cuz after I fixed spelling and stuff then I reworded some of it, with the help of Nessa of coarse. How did I do?

**Lady of the Labyrinth:** more is on its way

* * *

**Sarah's First Day**

Sarah awoke in a large, soft bed. She flopped over on her stomach, face in the pillow. She breathed in deeply, a sweet smell still lingered there. She didn't want to open her eyes, but lay there forever. She yawned quietly as she rolled over. Angry at the sun for being so bright, she squeezed her eyes tighter before braving the light. Jareth sat, legs thrown over the arms of his chair, watching her with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she repeated. "No, you're not like a stalker at all," she said teasingly. He rolled his eyes as he straightened, feet now flat on the floor. He placed his elbow on his knee, face in hand, and continued to smile.

"I just didn't want you to wake up alone in a strange place."

"Strange? You said I've been here before."

"Do you remember?" She paused.

"Well…no."

"So it's strange. New, anyway. I didn't want you to get scared." She laughed. "How do you feel?"

She was about to say 'how do you_ think,_ I was in a car accident?' and remind him she couldn't stand up without her legs crumbling beneath her weight when she realized…

"I don't feel a thing!" she gasped surprised. She moved to the edge of the bed and carefully placed her feet on the floor, expecting pain when she stood. Jareth rose quickly and offered a hand. She slowly stood, gripping Jareth's arm. She waited for the pain, waited to fall, but she remained standing. "Oh!" She gasped again. She jumped excitedly. "Did you do it? Of _course_ you did! Thank you!" She made to give him a hug but hesitated, unsure of how close they were…are….She was relieved as he held her in a warm embrace. She had hoped they were like this.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" he asked, not letting her go. Jareth never wanted to release her. How he'd longed for this. The ballroom, with Sarah drugged into his arms, just couldn't come close to this.

"That would be wonderful," she said with a grin, stepping back to look at him. Jareth's arm twitched, wanting her back. "But what will I wear?" She looked at the thin, pale pink nightgown she had on, one she assumed he had used magic to appear on her last night, not unlike the ones she owned at home. In a second she was dressed in a simple but beautiful dress. He offered her his left arm, and she linked her right through it, placing her left hand on his upper arm, and they strode out the door.

Jareth pointed out that their bedrooms were next door too each other.

"There's no point in having my guest on the other side of the castle, is there?" He took the long way to the dining room to avoid the throne room.

They had an enjoyable lunch. Sarah, who had still been tired and groggy from the hospital, had slept through breakfast.

Sarah asked questions continuously throughout the meal, forcing Jareth to twist and turn what had actually happened to seem like she had had a pleasant time. It was getting harder. Sarah had only been there thirteen hours. How could he make her think she'd known him for years?

When they finished eating, Jareth showed her the library. Sarah's eyes were huge as she looked at the rows and rows of towering bookshelves.

"Do you remember it?" he asked, standing close behind her, breath tickling her ear. He knewshe wouldn't.

"No, but I love it anyway." Sarah laughed softly. "Are they in English?" she asked as she turned to face him.

_"_They change to whatever the reader knows. Comes in handy." He smiled at her. She beamed and hurried over to the closest shelf, immediately picking up a large book and scurrying over to a cozy chair.

Jareth smiled. That should keep her busy for a while. He turned and left the library, heading for his office. Piles of paperwork greeted him as he opened the door.

Sarah was quickly absorbed into her books. Hour after hour she read, until she had a nice pile of finished books on the table beside her. Most of them had been Underground fantasies that were much more imaginative than those Aboveground. Humans would write about creatures that you would probably find in the Labyrinth, but these already magical creatures thought up there own bizarre animals and stories. Those that would have been interesting to Fae were twice as interesting for Sarah.

One book, however, had her puzzled. The Victories and Defeat of the Labyrinth. Right from the start she thought it was odd. Victories was plural, but Defeat…was singular. It had only been beaten once? Intrigued she opened it up.

The book started off with battles that had ended centuries ago. After a few chapters of continuous triumphs she flipped back to the contents. Finding the chapter that would tell of the defeat, she eagerly sought the page. But…it wasn't there.

The chapter on the Labyrinths only defeat had been removed. Harshly ripped out it seemed by the small frayed edges of paper. She sighed and set the book down.

She heard a knock and looked up as Jareth came through the tall wooden doors. She smiled when she saw him and rose quickly to her feet.

"Good evening, Sarah," he said warmly. He enjoyed the sight of her in his castle.

"Good evening," she said in return.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He looked at the mountain of books on the table. "It looks as though you've been busy."

"They were so interesting I couldn't put them down. Your history books are like my fairytales."

"They are the inspirations for them," he said as he offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Jareth pulled her seat out for her, then sat in the chair across from her. In a moment the empty table was filled with many delicious looking delicacies Sarah had never seen before.

"I don't know what to try first," she laughed. She decided on trying what looked to be chicken, only in a light shade of red. As she took a bite she learned it tasted nothing like it, but wonderful none the less.

"Jareth," she started as she swallowed. "I noticed when I was reading one of your books, that a chapter was missing. It was about the defeat of the Labyrinth."

_I thought she might pick that one up. A good thing I got to it first._

"I thought you might want to know. You know, in case you want to get another copy or something. It's a shame. I was really interested in it. Is it true that the Labyrinth has only been beaten once?"

"Yes." Jareth quickly went over the story he had planned. He would answer whatever she asked him, but nothing more. Of coarse, he had to tweak it slightly. "Only one mortal has even beaten the Labyrinth."

"Wow," she said. "That must have been one smart human. I mean, I've only just glanced at it, but that maze looks incredibly hard. I know I could never do it."

"I think you could you do it, if you put your mind to it."

"Your faith in me is touching," she laughed. "But really, I don't think so. What were they like? I bet it was a guy. I can only imagine what dangers are in there. You'd have to be really strong to get through it."

"Actually, it was a young girl."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, moving to the edge of her seat. "Wow! That's amazing. What did she have to do? Did you help her? She didn't get hurt did she?" She paused. "That must have been some slap in the face, huh?" She teased. Jareth smiled and turned to his food.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Well I have to admit, I _was _surprised. She was remarkably smart for her age.

"She wished her brother away to me. When I arrived I offered her her dreams, she could have everything she wanted, if she would forget about the baby. She wouldn't. I was impressed by that. Such bravery. Such dedication. She had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before I turned her brother into a goblin. I left her at the front of the Labyrinth. Then, the game started.

"She befriended a dwarf early on who helped her into the Labyrinth. He left her there, and she eventually found a small worm to give her directions. The worm, working for me, told her to go the long way." Jareth looked up from his plate. She was nodding her head, waiting for him to continue. Jareth had almost expected her to be angry about this, all of it, but it seemed she understood it was his responsibility as king to prevent her from winning. _If only she understood that a few years ago…_

Jareth went on to tell her what she went through. Sarah was spellbound by the story. He kept the hallucination to himself, and the final hour was a little off.

"I offered her her dreams once more in exchange for the child."

He never mentioned his offer of love.

"She didn't accept it. She said the words…and left. Won. Leaving me to answer to the Court, explaining how a young, female mortal could defeat my Labyrinth."

Sarah looked sympathetically at Jareth as he finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine why she would say no. I mean, even in the beginning, she could have just agreed. Then, when she could get whatever she wanted, get her brother back." She took another bite from her dinner. "By the way, what were the words?"

Jareth wondered if he should tell her. She had no reason to use them against him, but just in case…

"I would rather not repeat them," he said solemnly.

Sarah's eagerness lessened.

"I'm sorry. I should have known the topic was sensitive."

"It's alright, no harm done." He flashed a charming smile and changed the subject.

"What have you been up to lately? I haven't had a chance to visit you for some time."

"Same as always. School has been its usual boring self. Thank God it's my last year." Sarah looked as though something had just occurred to her, and her face showed her concern. "Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"How long will I be here?"

Jareth was a little put out. He hadn't anticipated her wanting to leave so soon. He didn't want her to leave at all.

"Whenever you wish," he forced out. Sarah sensed his disappointment.

"Oh, it's not that I want to leave yet, I was just wondering what people at home must be thinking. I just disappeared from the hospital room…not a note…or anything. And not that I want to rush back to school," she rolled her eyes, "but I'll fall far behind if I don't return relatively soon."

Jareth sighed in relief.

"Time is very different here. They'll never notice that you're gone, unless you wish them to."

"Um, I don't understand."

"Right now, time has stopped Aboveground. When you return it will be the exact moment you left. If you are planning on staying here for a very long time, you can start it again. That way, if you're here for _years_," he hinted, "when you return you won't be the only one who has aged."

"Oh. I think I get it." Sarah thought for a moment. "Well, how do you stay that way? If you were king in the times I read about, then shouldn't you be…" she tried to remember the earliest date. "Some centuries older than you look?" They both grinned.

"Yes, I should be. If I were human. I am Fae, we age slower than humans. If a human decided to stay here forever, they would age as us. Once they're here for awhile, it kind of rubs off on them. If you're immune to that, I could make you immortal."

Sarah didn't notice he changed from talking about humans in general to her.

They finished dinner, and Jareth suggested he continue showing her around.

"Great. In the castle again? It's so big I doubt I've seen half."

"I was thinking the gardens," he said as he took her right arm. She smiled and placed her left hand on his arm like she had before, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They talked happily as they wandered through the beautifully kept grounds. Every now and then Sarah would squeal excitedly and point to a flower not found in the Aboveground. Jareth would shake his head and laugh as Sarah ran over to it, making a mental note of the ones she liked. He'd make her a bouquet later.

Just then Jareth heard a shuffling sound. Thinking it was just a lost goblin, he relaxed. Sarah was back on his arm as they rounded a corner and he saw who it was.

Hoggle.

Jareth panicked.

* * *

**lulu belle**: He's kinda a good guy…(shuffles feat nervously) it-it gets better…don-don't hurt me! (hides under bed) Jareth? Well, that worked out nicely J 

**Terri**: just for you, chapter two J xoxo

**Taylor**: thanx love, we must do out story! As soon as we find a movie that is. :giggles in delight: o I feel tingly already J silly Amy heh heh. HUGS NOT DRUGS (thank your mommy for the shirt for me, im lovin it) tootles

**ChaosCat**: my sincerest apologies J I am ashamed

0.o I see you Laura o.0

**Moonjava**: why thank you, and im glad to see you again I thank you for the reviews of my last story if I havent already

**fairytaleangels**: nope, I don't think she will be to thrilled with the truth

**Jazzy021:** im glad you're enjoying it J

**Solea**: aww shux im happy you like

**ChesneyChickie**: shh….don't tell the others :looks around carefully: but I gave you magic…SHHH not so loud!

**Morrigana:** teehee are you volunteering? Cuz I will if you wont ;)

* * *

Next chapter peek. Think of it like….a commercial…without pictures….or sound…or a tv….0o forget that 

"_Sarah_," Hoggle whispered. "_What has he done to you_?"

* * *

"Jareth, what was our relationship like…before the accident?"

* * *

Jareth smiled. 

He knew that, eventually, she might regret her words. If Hoggle ever got to her, she'd demand to leave when she knew.

But for now, he believed in her.

* * *

not much difference. anxious for the next one? lol, i think ill put one up every friday. my editors-and i think i have it all worked out now-need a few days. its not that theres alot to check, cuz you know i never make mistakes :cough cough: but theres four of them now. lol yes i know, alot, but i couldnt turn any of them done when they asked to join. ack how am i going to keep them all busy? o.0 


	3. It Must Be Love

**Fallen Angel of Music**: hope I didnt keep ya waitin to long ;)

**lyn**: on my way

**Avalon-blackandgreen**: You're gonna have to wait a little bit longer for her to remember to much :) now its just Jareth hinting

**Lady of the Labyrinth:** no! not the goblins, please! here it is! here it is! ... and why did Jareth give you a present and not me:looks around and spots Jareth sneakin out the door: _Oh no_, you get back here

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: It Must Be Love**

Jareth panicked. Hoggle would be sure to recognize her. He'd tell her everything.

Hoggle looked up and his eyes widened. He looked from the scared Jareth to the cheerful girl on his arm. Jareth saw him mouth _'Sarah'_ with a confused look as she spotted another flower and hurried over to it, not noticing or caring about the puzzled dwarf.

Just as Hoggle was about to speak, Jareth sent him a murderous glare, warning him to say nothing.

"Sarah," Jareth called softly to Sarah's back that was rounding a corner. "Sarah, we're leaving."

"What?" She asked, poking her head around the hedge. "Already? Why?"

"It's getting late, dear. We should get back."

"Oh all right," she grumbled, plucking a flower on her way back to him.

He reached his arm out for her, wrapping it around her waist as she neared. She did the same, embracing him with both as she beamed, enjoying being so close to him. In a second they were in Sarah's room.

"_Sarah_," Hoggle whispered. "_What has he done to you_?"

* * *

Sarah erupted in laughter as Jareth attacked her, tickling her sides. She wriggled around in his arms, trying to escape, but her knees gave out from her shakes. On the ground and out of his grip, she quickly crawled toward the bed, struggling in her long dress. 

Jareth dove at her, tackling her and rolling her over a few times on the wooden floor. He placed an arm and a leg on each side of her and smiled triumphantly.

Sarah blinked, dizzy and surprised. When she saw his expression, she smiled back with determination and slid up, twisting and turning until she was out from underneath him and once again made for her bed, fumbling slightly from her skirts. Just as she got a hand around one of its legs, she felt a hand on one of hers.

He tugged playfully and she tried to kick her foot loose of his grip. As she held on to the wooden leg, he pulled harder on hers, having captured the other one as well. Soon half of her left the ground as she held on tightly. The bed actually moved forward a few inches.

"What is this? Tug of war!" she shrieked with laughter. Running out of air from giggling so hard, she began to gasp. Jareth let go and was about to ask if she was ok when she jumped up and onto the bed, holding her aching sides as she looked down at a pouting Jareth sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly. "I win." Jareth stood up, eyes shining. "Uh oh. _Eep_!"

Jareth pounced. As he tickled her again she flailed helplessly until she was to tired to move. He smiled as he pinned her down.

"Ok! Ok! _OK_!" She cried. "You win! You win! Now get off me!" She sank into her pillow, looking up at the unmoving Jareth. The look in his eyes was startling. _Such deep desire._

Jareth's eyes bore into hers, reading her emotions. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. But he didn't see it. His eyes fell on her lips. He knew she was just getting used to him. That he shouldn't. His head lowered slowly.

"Jareth," she said, snapping him out of his daze. He shook his head and rolled off her, screaming at himself in his mind.

Sarah propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him. She could tell what was going on in his thoughts. She smiled sadly. Truthfully, she was just barely holding herself back from jumping on him at that exact moment.

She reached a delicate hand out to hold one of his, and he was glad she didn't seem angry with him.

"Jareth, what was our relationship like…before the accident?" Since she'd seen him in the hospital, it seemed like he was keeping something from her. She felt this strong emotion in her whenever she was around him. One she couldn't put a name to.

He looked away from her. _How do I answer this? As much as I love her, as much as I've done already, I don't think I could tell her she loved me._ He turned back to her.

"I…I was in love with you," he whispered.

Sarah choked. _Oh my god,_ she thought with disbelief. _I can't believe I…I'm horrible…to put him through that…it was bad enough when I thought he was just a friend…_Sarah wondered if the emotion she felt so strongly, was love_. It must be love. He loved me and I loved him and then that damn car crash…_

"I thought you'd feel that way," he said, watching her reaction. "It's why I didn't tell you."

Sarah wanted to cry. Just lie down, hug a pillow, and cry. She felt him squeeze her hand.

"God, I'm so sorry. Jareth…I can't even _tell you _how awful I feel."

"It's not your fault. It was the accident." Sarah was silent.

"Come here," she said softly after a pause.

"What?" Jareth asked, very confused.

"Just come here," she said with a quiet laugh.

Jareth moved over silently, carefully. She placed her hands on his shoulders and urged him to roll over to face the wall. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, cuddling close to his warm body.

Jareth was surprised. Pleased, but surprised.

"I swear," she whispered into his ear. "I'll _never _do that again. I'll never leave you again."

Jareth smiled.

He knew that, eventually, she might regret her words. If Hoggle ever got to her, she'd demand to leave when she knew.

But for now, he believed in her.

He replaced their formal outfits with nightclothes, and closed his eyes for the best night of sleep since she left him all those years ago.

Sarah felt him relax, and he placed his hands on hers. She smiled against the fabric. It was the least she could do. And besides, she thought with a grin, she'd been itching to be this close to him since the hospital room.

* * *

**ItsACrystalNothingMore**: pajama power :gonk:

**lulu belle**: You are by far my most entertaining reveiwer, lol,I look forward to reading them. Oh by the way, if you don't like Jareth now, you'll hate him in chapter five. ;)

**Solea**:I was going to do it every Friday, but I couldnt wait to get them up lol. Im glad you're enjoying them, Im havin a blast writing them. Gives me something to do during school. I mean, um, Im paying attention...

**Moonjava**: yay Im happy

**Taylor**: hmm, like I wouldnt have guessed it was you? Love you babe, call me! I miss you! That stupid cruise has stolen you from me :(

I edit this now and then so if its up and has the same amount of chapters as the last time you checked...thats why :)

Anyway :_sings happily_: heres some lines from the next chapter :_does a little dance_: wow I'm way to excited writing this story.

* * *

Sarah's mind reeled, and she fell against the wall, holding her head. She squinted from the pain. Something was happening.

* * *

Jareth's smile faltered for only a moment. "What did you see?"

* * *

She heard laughter, ringing in her ears from every side. She held her throbbing finger as she knelt on the ground. _I thought they did nice things, like, like granting wishes!_


	4. Maybe Memories

**Obsessor-of-inuyasha**: im glad! Hurray! And since you asked so nicely:) here it is 

**Aisuru-chan**: you don't want them together:gasps: but they look so cute together:) and anyway, Im not 100 sure they will. Oh, and Im glad I got on ur favorites list

**fairytaleangels**: yep yep, her memory is slowly comin back. Teehee, Jareth is very nervous about this

**batteredchild**:Im glad you read it I have to make you wait a little bit LOL wheres the fun in giving it to you quickly? I updated my first one everyday, but it was hard writing that much. So Im makin you fail school, eh? My work here is complete ;)

**Danielle**: thank you :)

* * *

**Chapter Four Maybe Memories**

Sarah awoke this morning the same as the last, angry at the sun for shining so brightly and not ready to get up yet. But this time, she was alone.

Wondering where Jareth was, she sat up and looked around. He wasn't in her room. She winced as something cut her hand, and she looked down at the pillow beside her and saw a rose. She smiled as she picked it up, twirling it in her fingers.  
She hummed happily as she dressed, on time for breakfast today. As she left her room she realized she didn't know the way to the dining room. I don't know my way to any room, she thought with a grim smile.

When Sarah reached the end of the hallway, she looked down both directions. They both look the same. She had a very strong sense of déjá vu come over her. Now, would you go left…or right? asked a ghostly voice. She looked around nervously, but no one was there. Sarah's mind reeled, and she fell against the wall, holding her head. She squinted from the pain. Something was happening.

Flash

Giant carved doors drew nearer, swinging open as she got closer.

Flash

Two ways of brick paved passageway stretched before her, drawing her to them. She reached a hand out to catch her balance on the brick wall but it disappeared. She fell to the ground, dizzy and scared.

Flash Someone was behind her, laughing and stumbling foreword.

She turned to see who it was, but when she spun around she was in the castle's hallway. Sarah looked up from where she had fallen on the floor. She was breathing hard as the memories came back. A goblin waddled by and she quickly stopped him as she rose, politely asking him for directions. Its eyes widened and Sarah wasn't sure if it was thinking or just shocked by her friendliness. It bit its tongue, deep in thought, then pointed a stubby finger down one hallway.

"Weft," it announced proudly.

"Left? At the end to?" She could tell it split once again further down. It nodded excitedly then took off in the opposite direction. "Weft!" it called over its shoulder.

As Sarah made her way to the dining room, she thought about what had happened.

* * *

Sarah arrived only a few minutes late and Jareth greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning," she said dully. She was still a little shaken and spaced out, lost in thought. She didn't understand the memory at all. _Where was that door? The Labyrinth, maybe?_

"Something wrong, Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"I just thought I might've, remembered something, on my way here." She placed a hand on her forehead, pressing gently where it was lightly throbbing.

Jareth's smile faltered for only a moment.

"What did you see?" he asked, buttering toast and acting as if they were only talking about the weather.

"That's just it. I don't really know what it was. It was a large, beautifully carved door. When I reached it, when in went inside it that is, there were two ways to go…but I couldn't decided. It was so strange, yet so familiar."

"That is odd," he agreed, not offering any help as to what it might be.

"Maybe it was the labyrinth."

Jareth wasn't thrilled with this. He didn't want her spending to much time thinking about that.

"Perhaps," he said uninterestedly, hoping it might make her not think to highly of the idea.

"Oh, do you really think so? Maybe, I could look around it? I might remember something more." Jareth hadn't anticipated this. He didn't think she'd want to go in. She had read about its inhabitants, he had made sure to leave the gruesomely detailed ones on the table in easy reach of her chair.

"I don't think that would be wise, love." Sarah blushed. "Sarah," he corrected himself. "Sorry."

"I don't mind," she said softly. Jareth smiled.

"But I don't think you should enter the labyrinth. You know the dangers in there. I'd be worried sick about you."

"Then go with me!" she said eagerly, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I've got a lot to do this week, I wouldn't have ti-"

"Next week then!" she interrupted.

"I don't-"

"Oh Jareth, please!" she begged.

"I…I'm saying no," he said as kindly as he could through clenched teeth, frustrated. "I'm only thinking of you, Sarah. Even with me in there, something could go wrong. I want to help you get your memory back," he lied, "but I'd like to do it safely. The last time you were in there-" he stopped abruptly. He knew this would get her attention. Any mention of her past was like a drug. She craved it. He looked down at his plate, taking a few more bites.

"What? The last time what?" He waited a moment.

"I almost lost you," he said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jareth, I didn't know." Sarah was annoyed by often she said that. Now I feel awful again…but… "What happened in there?"

"I don't wish to talk about it. It's best you don't remember, Sarah. You're better off that way." Now he had her scared. It must have been awful, horrible enough for him to be glad I forgot it. She was worried. Although she longed for her memories with Jareth, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted it all. They finished their breakfasts in silence.

* * *

"Jareth?" Sarah asked, poking her head into his office. She had had quiet a time finding it.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from his desk.

"Umm, I'm sorry to bother you-"

"You're never a bother," he smiled. Sarah blushed and talked to the carpet.

"I was wondering if you were staying in here all day. You skipped lunch-I know you're busy," she said hurriedly looking up. "But, you're the only one I know here, and, well…"

He looked at her in surprise. She was asking for his company. He thought that was rather quickly for her, considering all the other times it had been him seeking her out. He was glad to know even less of her old nature was there than he expected.  
Sarah mistook the look for annoyance, questioning why she would interrupt him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded."

"My lady," he called at her retreating form. "How does a walk through the gardens sound?" She beamed.

"Magnificent."

"Can you give me twenty minutes?"

"I suppose," she teased.

"Thank you, you're very generous."

"But not a minute longer."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting." When she was out in the hall she realized it would take at least twenty minutes for her to find her room. With an annoyed sigh she turned around to ask Jareth for help, but found herself standing in front of her door.  
"Thank you," she said, unsure if he could hear her.

"She went in and changed out of her simple day dress into a darker, elegant gown. She sat in front of her mirror, perfecting her makeup and brushing her hair till it shined.

Right on time, there was a knock on her door. He opened it slowly and entered her room. She twirled on her stool and looked up at him, smiling.

"My lady," he said with a smile, taking her hand, lips brushing her knuckles lightly. He helped her up and led her to the door. "Shall we walk?" he asked.

"Yes." He offered his left arm and she linked her right through it, gripping his arm with her other hand. She laid her head against his shoulder, he was quite taller than her, and they headed for the gardens.

* * *

They walked in silence, each enjoying the company of the other. Sarah felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, while Jareth felt the maddening, burning love he'd had for her for years.

He'd go crazy without her-he almost had!-but that miracle, that accident, had saved him. He got a second chance. As they rounded a corner, he went into his 'helpful mode.'

"Does this remind you of anything?" he asked, motioning toward the flowers. She looked around, taking in every detail. Jareth knew this was a safe place to take her. She'd never been in here. He had forbidden Hoggle from returning, ordering him to only spray the plants in and beyond the labyrinth. Her other friends were safely hidden in the forest, guarding the newly built bridge. She'd never run into them, so he didn't see the need to threaten them. But Hoggle was different. He's bound to try something, Jareth thought. I'll have to keep an eye on him. He turned back to Sarah.

"Well?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"No. Nothing," she sighed. Sarah spotted a fairy hovering over a nearby flower bed. "Oh, how sweet," she grinned, heading over to it. It landed on the ground and stared up at her intently. "I remember this-" Jareth grew tense, "-from the crystal you showed me in the hospital room." He sighed in relief.

He didn't have time to stop her from attempting to pick it up.

"Ow!" she howled. "It bit me!" He chuckled.

"Well what did you expect fairies to do?" His eyes widened. I shouldn't have said that.

"I though they did ni-ow!" Sarah whimpered and grabbed her head, falling to the ground. Jareth fell to one knee, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. Sarahs mind was whirling as another wave of memories washed over her.

Flash

She heard laughter, ringing in her ears from every side. She held her throbbing finger as she knelt on the ground. I thought they did nice things, like, like granting wishes!

Flash

There was a fairy lying on the ground, smirking up at her. It wings opened-

Flash

_Shows what you know, don't it?_ said the same ghostly voice.

"Shh…" Jareth cooed into her ear. "Shh…It's just a memory, Sarah." He cupped her face in his hand so he could look into her eyes. "You want to remember your time here, right?" he asked. She gripped his poets shirt tightly.

"_No_…yes but-" she hiccupped as her tears fell. "Only if they were you." She pulled her head away from his hands to cry into his chest. Jareth held her, rubbing her back comfortingly, whispering in her ear till she stopped crying.

"C'mon," he said as he stood and then helped her up. "C'mon, we never get very far in here," he laughed, "and I want to show you your fountain." He took her hand and led her through the maze of hedges and flowerbeds. Sarah had no idea what he was talking about and followed silently.

"Here," he said as the got to an opening. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Oh Jareth-it's beautiful!" she whispered excitedly.

There was a large flowerbed filled with dozens of colorful flowers in all kinds of shapes and designs, a majority of them were the kinds she had picked out earlier. In the middle of the flowers was a delicately carved fountain. There were two dancers in the center, smiling and gazing into each other eyes. Though it was stone, the man still seemed to, almost, sparkle. Water fell from the tip of the mask in the mans hand, and there also spurts of water dancing between them in ways that Sarah was sure they needed magic. The water swirled between the two, some spiraling up around them.

The girl had a breath taking dress on that caught Sarah's attention right away. She had many ribbons woven into her long hair in dizzy patterns. She moved forward, winding herself out of Jareth's arms to get a better look. He stayed back, watching her intently.

"I had it made for you," he announced.

"I love this dress," she said, walking around the fountain, examining it closely. "The sleeves are interesting," she chuckled. They were very puffy. "In a good way though. How ever did you think of this?" She stopped her rounds and looked at him, head tilted to one side.

"Look closer," he said. She had been so absorbed in the clothes detail she had paid little attention to the rest. She turned her gaze to their faces.

"They're so lifelike," she said, smiling at Jareth. He motioned for her to look again, and she gasped as she did so.

"My god-that's us!" Her eyes widened and she turned to Jareth who had walked up behind her. "I don't understand," she said, twirling around and running a hand over the girls-her-dress.

"I had hoped that you would remember it first," he said with a sigh. Sarah looked into her stone face. She was looking at him with such strong emotion. "I think the artist got it exactly right," he smiled. "It was one of the best nights of my life. And that's saying something," he teased. "I've been around for awhile."

"We look so happy," she said, eyes tearing up. "Why can't I remember the important things! I don't care about a stupid door...or-or a fairy." She whipped around and buried her face in his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt in her shaking hands. "I want to remember you!" she cried. "It's not fair!" His hand froze as it was rising to comfort her. _Her favorite line_. He continued to bring it up, rubbing her back softly. His other arm was around her waist and he rocked slowly, holding her tightly.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear. He began the song, half talking and half singing.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel," the hand on her back moved to her face, caressing it gently. "Open and closed, within your eyes, I'll place the sky," she closed her crying eyes. "Within your eyes." Sarah began to feel dizzy.

"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams," she clung to him harder. "A love that will last, within your heart, I'll place the moon-" she desperately tried to keep her balance "-within your heart."

Sarah's knees gave out and Jareth gracefully caught her, one arm had already been there prepared, and slowly helped her down to the ground. Her eyes were closed tightly and she whimpered softly into his vest, and he knew it was coming back to her. He negotiated her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, not missing a beat with his song. As he sang it completely, no longer talking the words, her mind whirled with images.

"As the pain sweeps through-" Flash Dancers spun all around her, and she had a helpless feeling-as if she were looking for something.

"Makes no sense for you-"

Flash

She was on the other side of the room. Jareth was approaching her with a smile.  
"-every thrill has gone, wasn't to much fun at all-" he held her shaking body closer to his. One of her hands let go of his shirt to claw at her head, pull her hair, trying to stop the pain in her forehead. One of his hands grabbed hers and tugged it away.

Flash

She and Jareth were spinning around the dance floor, and she noticed that he was singing to her, just like he was as he held her now.  
"-but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down." The throbbing lessened slightly, but even then it was twice as worse as the last two. It was a longer, deeper memory.  
"Falling in love…" he whispered as her body slowed to a stop, falling limp in his arms.

* * *

**Mirriam Q Webster**: thanks

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: (speaking to Jareth) jealousy is sinking in, dear. You better find a way to make it up to me. Oh, you cant? I don't see you running out of ideas when you're with HER! (to LOTL) Im not mad at you hun, but THIS ONE over here…:grabs Jareth: although, I don't see you stopping him…and you KNOW how I feel about this…

**Solea**: I know, I don't think he's that evil either. If you loved someone who hated you, and they forgot, you wouldn't remind them. lol. And no, it doesn't show at all

**Dino**: hope you enjoyed J

**Moonjava**: I live to serve. Glad you liked the last one, hope this one lived up to it. Im a little nervous bout 5...

**ItACrystalNothingMore**: ahh, Bowie dressed as Jareth forever…a lovely thought indeed. Ya dude, you didn't remember her getting bit by the fairy? Hehe. I'll update soon, promise. Tata love xoxo

**LadyLuck321**: yea I thought she'd be willing to get to know him without the past nagging the whole time. Yes, very naïve So, now we have a problem. Writers block has decided to interrupt me. Its been days since ive written stuff…I simply cant find inspiration L but ur reviews help. Any ideas? Assistance is needed lol

**And...Taylor is awsome**


	5. Hello Hoggle

****

Chapter Five: Hello Hoggle

Sarah blinked slowly as she opened her eyes. She was in her room, but she didn't remember coming back in here the evening before. _What happened last night? _she wondered as she felt the soft throbbing in her head.

She sat up and swayed slightly as she stretched. It hit her.

She had been ogling the fountain when she remembered the dance.

She remembered the way he had been looking at her as he spun her swiftly across the floor, singing softly. There had been such a hunger in his eyes she was almost surprised that it was herself he was gazing at. She'd never had anyone want her like that. She was pretty, and that's why her boyfriends usually wanted her. But this desire, this look, showed he wanted everything. And she was returning it.

That's it, she thought, _that **proves** it. I **knew** I had been in love with him. I could feel it. My emotions go **crazy **around him. _

she thought, 

Sarah flopped back onto her pillows. Now how did she feel about _this_?

"It's my second day here, wait, third, " she said aloud to herself. "And I already think I'm in love with someone I don't even know." She paused. "But…really…I do know him. I've known him for years, I must have felt like this before, so…" her brow wrinkled in thought. "Does that mean it's ok? Ahh! I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

She crossed her arms in front of her, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

_Should I try to go back to how we were-whatever that was -or start over? Get to know him all over again. But that really wouldn't be fair to him, would it? But…I have this feeling like-oh what am I thinking, nothing could be wrong. _

After her attempt to figure out what was the right way to go, she was just as lost.

"But the thing is," she said as if trying to convince herself, "I _want _to love him."

Nowwhere did _that _leave her?

* * *

Jareth sat comfortably in his throne, one leg thrown over its arm. He yawned slowly, widely, leaning back as he watched the goblins chase the chickens. One got relatively close to grabbing the bird, but went tumbling as another goblin chasing the same chicken crashed into him. Another peaceful day in the Underground. 

It was driving him crazy.

He wanted something to distract him, steal his attention, stop it from centering itself around Sarah. He desperately wanted to know what was going through her mind as she remembered the dance. A crystal appeared in his hand just when-

"Yer Majesty" came an angry voice.

Jareth turned to see him enter. He fought the rising panic as he told himself Sarah wouldn't be out of her room yet.

"What do you want, Hogwart?" he asked, deliberately saying his name incorrectly.

"What the hell did you do to Sarah?" he demanded. Jareth glared.

"You will show some respect toward your king," he hissed. Hoggle straitened out of habit.

"What did you do to her?" he asked again.

"Why Hedgewort, whatever do you mean?" Jareth asked with mock innocence, though the murderous gleam in his eyes were hardly innocent.

"How did you get her down here?"

"She asked to come here herself," Jareth said, amusement creeping into his voice.

"I don't believe that. She'd never forgive you." Hoggle crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Believe what you what," he said in a careless tone. "That's what happened."

"Prove it to me."

"Gladly," he said in a delicate whisper.

A crystal appeared on his fingertips. He twirled it around with his fingers for a brief moment, looking at it intently, then tossed it to Hoggle. He quickly caught it and peered into it, unsure of what to expect.

"_But, but_," he watched Jareth mimic. "_I have to go back Underground Sarah. I have work to do. I can't play games all the time." _

"_Wait_…" Hoggle held his breath. "_Take me with you_." His eyes widened.

"_I thought you'd never ask_."

Hoggle stared into the glass ball, speechless. He felt defeated. Betrayed. But he didn't know for sure that this was real. He still didn't believe Jareth.

"You did something to her. You tricked her, drugged her-you're known for that."

"Think what you wish, I've showed you what happened. What can I say," he smirked, "I'm hard to ignore. You do know she had to call me in the first place, don't you?" Hoggle hadn't thought of that. "_I think she missed me_."

Hoggle glared up at Jareth who was leisurely twirling his crystals.

"At least," he started after a pause, "she remembers me." Hoggles head snapped up. "I haven't heard her mention you or the others since she arrived. So much for her devoted friendship, eh? After a few years, you're forgotten. But I, I never left her thoughts for a moment." Hoggles knees felt weak.

"Were you really her friend?" Jareth asked. "Or merely a useful assistant through the labyrinth?" Hoggles glare never weakened. "I told you," Jareth said in a low voice, getting up and stepping lightly towards the dwarf. "A nice, young girl would never like a repulsive, little scab like you." He jabbed at Hoggle like he had before.

"She's this close to loving me," he motioned with his fingers, "and you're lucky if she remembers your face.

"Lies," Hoggle said simply, but a hint of sorrow laced itself in. "Lies. All of it. She'll come to her senses." He turned and left. Jareth gave a self-satisfied smirk and followed him into the hall when she rounded the corner.

"Jareth!" she called, and he stopped his stalk of Hoggle who had just turned down another hallway.

"Sarah darling," he said loudly, knowing that Hoggle had stopped and was listening. "I told you not come round this area." He kept his voice pleasant, every trace of the previous anger was gone.

"I'm sorry. I woke up this morning and you were gone, I wasn't sure where you were, and, I needed to talk to you."

Jareth knew Hoggles ears must be burning. He placed a gloved finger under her chin, lifting her head up to look in her eyes. She'd said before that she didn't think she should keep eye contact with a king, but he didn't like how she felt inferior to him. He considered them equals.

Sarah looked into his eyes carefully. She searched for the longing she'd seen yesterday. And found it. Eyes dark with desire he looked hungrily at her. Yet, she also saw patience. He was willing to wait as long as it took.

_It wouldn't be fair to start over with him. _They continued to stare at each other. _He's so close_, she thought. Her hand raised to brush a tangle away from his face. He leaned closer, eyes shining with a hope she knew she could fulfill. She smiled softly and leaned the rest of the way into him. As his lips crashed down on hers, Hoggle peeked around the corner. He watched as Sarah's right hand played with his hair as her left clung tightly to his shirt. Jareth's ran up and down her back, pulling her closer to him.

Hoggle silently retreated.

* * *

"Jareth," she started, lightly bouncing a foot that was hanging over the arm of the couch. "When I found you leaving the throne room, I had something that I wanted to tell you." 

He looked down at the Sarah that was laying across his lap, head against one armrest, legs over the other with her hips cradled between his legs, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked, "And what was that?"

"That I remembered the ballroom clearer than anything I have so far. I know that means it was important to me. _You_ were important to me. I felt something when I danced with you, a feeling stronger than anything from my life before. I felt _so sure_."

Jareth stared into her eyes with an intense gaze. Was this going where he thought it was? That he had prayed for?

She brushed a rebellious tangle behind his ear with a small smile.

"I think-_I know_-Jareth, that I loved you. And if I hadn't told you before, I'm telling you now. I'm falling for you all over again," she smiled, "and I hope the past few days haven't changed your opinion of me. I hope my personality hasn't changed, that I'm still the girl you love."

"You have changed," he said and her eyes widened, "but it only makes me love you more." His lips came crashing hungrily down on hers.

* * *

**danielle**: thanx much

**LadyLuck321**: lol i had this little bit written then ur suggestion said the same thing! great minds think alike! what should happen now?

**Solea**: hmmm what will he do? mwahaha i already know

**Moonjava**:smiles: yay

**ItsACrystalNothingMore**: yes i shall bwahaha! lol you didnt edit this part either. none of my editors have but i thought 'what the heck ill put it up' cuz im bored and i love reading reveiws :) sum are so silly.


	6. From The Oubliette

**jumping-jo: **sadly, he gets worse

**spider girl5**: not five seconds, but I tried.

**LYN**: as you wish

**RoschLupin-Black**: dont we all deep down:) yes yes-long live Bowie

**caroline**: ooo david bowie on top? in _that_ case here ya go! Is he on a cake perhaps? (tempted to ask to lick frosting off) NO BAD THOUGHTS! CHURCH TODAY! ...ahem...sorry...

**lulu belle:**ooo the twitchy eye, im scared now. hehe. moving-exciting! doubt you'll end up anywherenearme lol. but tsk tsk, 11:20 on a school night? hehe no worries...we all do it...(sees areader shaking head) o you KNOW you DO!

**CanaceErinn**: thank you :cheezy smile:

**Moonjava**:)

**Aisuru-chan**: here ya go ;) sorry its so short

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: From the Oubliette** This ones for Nessa :)

Hoggle marched his way into the forest. A foul stench slowly drifted under his nose, he knew he was almost there. He rounded a corner and smiled as much as much as one could when approaching the bog.

"Sir Hoggle!" exclaimed an excited, high pitched voice. "It has been ages since I've seen thee!" An energetic Didymus bounded over with a bark.

"Hoggle back!" thundered Ludo.

"Yea, I've just come to tell ya-" Hoggle's voice stopped. He felt his throat with his thick hands, confused eyes looking questioningly about.

"Cat got your tongue?" purred a low voice from the shadows.

Sir Didymus and Ludo turned to see the figure Hoggle was already glaring at. Jareth leaned casually against a tall tree, smirking.

"Your Majesty!" Didymus said hurriedly, falling into a quick and awkward bow. Jareth's smirk grew.

"Evening," he said with a careless wave of a gloved hand. "And, ah,what are we doing here at _this_ hour? It must be," he looked at his hand, playing with his gloved fingers, "at least…three in the morning"

"Standing guard, Your Highness," said the fox quickly.

"Ah," Jareth said with a nod of his head. He took a step forward and placed a thoughtful finger to his lips. "Of course. There hasn't been anyone wished away tonight, but, the bridge still needs guarding." He rolled his eyes slightly with his sarcastic tone.

"But you, Hoggle.What of you?"

Hoggle attempted to speak, but once again was silent. He made frantic, angry gestures, causing Jareth to laugh out loud.

"Speak up Hoggle." The dwarf glared at his king. "No good!" he laughed again, "can't hear you." He turned his attention to the others. "What he was trying to say was I currently have a guest in the castle. I don't want any unannounced visits from any of you. In fact," he added, "I don't want you to near the castle at all. You aren't to enter the Goblin City until I say otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Sir Didymus barked. "Might I ask why?"

"No you may not. It is a private matter."

"Is it only us, Sire? And if so-"

"Don't _question_ the orders, just _follow_ them," Jareth said annoyed. He turned to Hoggle, who had stopped gesturing to the others. "You, Hoggle, I need you to do something for me."

Hoggle looked questioningly at him.

"Follow me," he said to the dwarf, and headed deeper into the forest.

Hoggle followed silently, wondering where the king could be leading him. He was about to question Jareth when-

"Ahh-oww-oof!" he cried as eh landed on a stone floor. He looked up to see the hole he had fallen through. He realized with a start where he was, and the panic grew quickly. An oubliette.

"Sorry Hoggle," he said from behind. Hoggle spun to face him but Jareth faded and reappeared behind him. "But the others don't know that Sarah is here, and if you told them they'd want to steal her away from me. It would spoil my fun."

"Your fun?" Hoggle spat at the wall, not willing to amuse Jareth by playing hide and seek. "What you're doing to her is fun?"

"What am I doing to her?" Jareth asked, circling him once before standing in front of him. He looked down at the dwarf with an unreadable face.

"Only God knows what. What kind of magic could make her forget her hatred for you?"

"What makes you think I used magic? I can honestly say-" Hoggle scoffed "-that I've only been amusing her with it. The only trickery on my part here are my little white lies. The rest is all Sarah's doing."

"She'll see through it. She'll remember. Whatever has to happen for her to realize what's going on will."

"Just what do you think is going on?" Jareth asked with a laugh.

Hoggle was silent.

"Exactly." He dropped a crystal into Hoggle's hands. "Have fun Hoggle."

With that, he left the dwarf alone in the dark oubliette.

* * *

By the time Jareth returned to the castle, Sarah was just waking up.Yawning and smiling she blinked sleepily. She stretched out under the blankets, and her smile grew warmer when she saw him. 

Jareth sat comfortably in a chair beside her bed, legs thrown over one arm carelessly. He held his head in a hand, elbow propped up on the other armrest. He smiled back at her.

"Good morning Sarah," he said pleasantly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very well," she replied as she rolled her head about her shoulders, cracking her neck. "You haven't been up and waiting long, have you?"

"Not at all. I only came in around ten minutes ago," he said as she sat up, wriggled out from under the sheets and stood up. With a quick twirl of his wrist she was dressed, and she immediately moved to take his arm. "You're beautiful when you're asleep," he said as they walked out the door towards the dining room. "You look just like an angel."

* * *

Sarah was still half asleep as they ate. He seemed happier this morning, smiling at her with a sparkle in his mismatched eyes. Though he was usually cheerful, he seemed more so today. She thought back to yesterday. It'd gone regularly enough, thought her sleepy mind, until…she told him she loved him. 

Her head spun as she tried to remember what she had been thinking. And then she remembered he said he loved her too. She unconsciously smiled as she felt like a dream had come true. Her heart sank. It wasn't a dream, right?

Jareth had been enjoying the show of Sarah's many facial expressions. It went from sleepy to confused, shocked to delighted, and then, to his confusion, dread to panic.

"Sarah?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, yesterday evening…" She played with her napkin. _This is an awkward question_… "Did I say anything…out of the ordinary?"

Jareth tensed. She wasn't going to take it back, was she?

"Well, that depends on you idea of unusual."

"Did I tell you…" _how weird is this?_ "…that I loved you?"

"Yes you did." Stated Jareth with an unreadable face.

"Oh. Thought so..." His look didn't seem too encouraging.

"And I told you I loved you too," he said with a small smile.

"I've been so in and out of it I wasn't sure if I had imagined it!"

Jareth chuckled at her outburst.

"Thank goodness it wasn't a dream!" she breathed happily.

He smiled. He had been silly to worry.

"Dream come true, Sarah." He appeared beside her, taking her face in his hands and lightly kissing her. "Dream come true."

She smiled at him, relieved it hadn't been a fantasy.

"I love you," she said as she placed one of her hands on his and gave a soft squeeze. "And even though_ I_ might," she teased, "don't forget that."

"I won't, love. I won't."

She hugged him happily. Jareths eyes stared at the wall, it not really being what he saw. _Take that_.

Hoggle sighed and set the crystal down.

* * *

my apologies for the shortness! Ive been sick and my heads all fuzzy :room spins around: oo pretty colors...shiny...

* * *

**jazzy021**: a patient reveiw, dont see to much of that :smiles: 

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: two reveiws in a row :) Awww thats so sad...poor teddy bears...thats why you keep them in a locked safe bwahaha.I feel for ya my fellow brunette...its a shame we cant blame stupidity on hair color... 'dumb brunette' doesnt have the _oomph_ that 'dumb blonde' does :goes to bleach hair:

**Carrie**:thank you :bows deeply: hope you enjoyed it

**LadyLuck321**:told my friend your ideas, she's my suggestion box. wellshe kinda just nods and smiles when Im talkin to her...but occasionly says something that makes the little light bulb over my head shine bright. we tweaked it, so you still have surprises ahead. ;) wheres the fun in knowin, right? hehe.

**Solea**: yeah, you're right lol I'll mention it to him

**ItsACrystalNothingMore**: cover your eyes! abort abort! hehe love you more _xoxo_


	7. I Don't Know About You

Jhesy: Im glad you liked it, and also I'm happy you're getting into Laby fics J There are some great ones out there --- look at some of my reviewers stories, a lot of them are better at writing than me LOL. A lot of ppl start screaming at my Jareth lol and later on I might have to get him some protection from feisty reviewers.

: Im glad you liked it, and also I'm happy you're getting into Laby fics There are some great ones out there --- look at some of my reviewers stories, a lot of them are better at writing than me LOL. A lot of ppl start screaming at my Jareth lol and later on I might have to get him some protection from feisty reviewers.

Morrigana: I thought about keeping her memory gone for good, but so many people are looking forward to what she does that I think my life would be in danger if I did that LOL

Lady of the Labyrinth: I do I do! I enjoy your reviews J Jareth can be a dumb blonde at times, but ya gotta love him. Anyway, I don't know why you use Sarah as a threat, Im sure you could hurt him more than her LOL

: I do I do! I enjoy your reviews Jareth can be a dumb blonde at times, but ya gotta love him. Anyway, I don't know why you use Sarah as a threat, Im sure you could hurt him more than her LOL

Vixen519: aint it tho? That's what I was aimin' for. Here you go!

RoschLupin-Black: right away! Enjoy yourself J

: right away! Enjoy yourself 

jumping-jo: he gets worse lol

Aethereale: thank you, I try. He's working on it, don't worry.

LYN: as you wish

* * *

****

Chapter Seven: I Don't Know About You

Hoggle sat alone in the dark, damp oubliette. Head in his hands, he desperately tried to think of a way to get Sarah out of Jareth's grasp. He would need Ludo and Sir Didymus to help him. But how to get of here?

* * *

Jareth awoke to dimly lit room. The sun was barely up, and he was certain that Sarah must still be asleep as well. Looking through a crystal he saw a beautiful, sleeping girl roll over to hug a pillow with a small hint of a smile on her lips. He smiled softly at the sight. He finally had her heart after all these years. 

Unlike most days, he didn't go to sit beside her, wanting to be the first thing she'd see when she awoke. Today he dressed quickly and headed for his office.

Sitting comfortably in his chair he tried to make up for the time he spent with her. He was falling behind in paper work, he was sure he missed many meetings with the rulers of the lands beyond his labyrinth, not to mention the number of children wished away he never went to retrieve. If he kept that up for to long, made it a habit, people might stop trying.

Absorbed in what he was doing, he decided not to check on her till lunch. What could happen?

* * *

Sarah woke up and stretched out on her large bed. She turned on her side and opened her eyes, expecting to see Jareth, and was surprised and disappointed when she didn't. 

She got up, showered, and dressed slowly. _I have no where to be_, she thought with a small smile. She liked not having to wake up early for school, though she usually got up only an hour or so later than she would. _But it's the thought that counts. _

She wandered around the castle aimlessly, wondering where Jareth could be hiding. She still hadn't been shown around the entire castle, and she had to be careful she didn't go in any areas Jareth said not to enter. She wondered why, but didn't press it. She had enough castle to explore.

* * *

After an hour of winding staircases, twisting hallways and numerous dead ends she swore weren't there before, she came upon an odd looking pair of French doors. It wasn't that they weren't beautiful, just that compared to the rest of the area in the hall, they stood out greatly. 

Curious, she put a hand on the door to open it. She paused, trying to remember if this strange room could be one she wasn't supposed to go in. Not recalling anything like this on his short list she pushed one forward. She gasped.

It was a beautiful ballroom with different levels and small staircases, tall, towering pillars and columns placed generously around the room. Eyes wide with wonder, she walked around, taking in everything.

_I recognize this,_ she thought excitedly. _It's where I danced with Jareth a while ago._ She ran a hand across a pillar as she passed it, spinning around it once before going up one of the stairs.

With a smile and glazed eyes she waltzed around the room by herself, remembering the last time and reliving it in her head. It still was a little fuzzy, but she filled in the blank spots with her imagination.

As she twirled around she sang to herself, holding up her long dress with one hand, the other around an invisible partner.

"_They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true. That one day your prince charming would come rescue you_…" Sarah floated down more stairs, not missing a beat. "_You like romantic movies, you never will forget, the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet…_" She glided over the floor.

Something warm was in her outstretched arm and moved slowly around her waist.

"I could love you like that," said an equally warm voice. Her smile widened as her eyes stayed shut.

Silently they made their way around the ballroom. Up staircases, over the floor and up another, down one more.

Jareth was enjoying himself greatly. This had been one of the rooms he head been uneasy about her returning to, but it worked out quite lovely. He had bee foolish to worry. What could-

"Oooh…" moaned Sara, brow furrowed intensely. She dropped her skirts to clutch her forehead. _Always happens at the perfect time_! she thought angrily. She hissed as the pain throbbed mercilessly. The fuzzy parts of her memory began to play.

Flash

She stood alone, awkwardly wondering what was going on. Why isn't Jareth with me?

_Flash_

She spotted him on the other side, dancing with two women at once, leading them away from her. Why's he-

_Flash_

Jareth twirled her around, gracefully guiding them between the other guests. A clock chimed, and Sarah found herself hastily pulling away from him, throwing off his hands attempting to pull her back. She tugged out of Jareth's arms now as she saw herself funning to the wall-

"Sarah!" he shouted. A bit further and Jareth knew he'd be in deep enough his charm and way with words might not save him.

She snapped out of it, still holding her throbbing head. Sarah opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, they had been closed for a while and the light was not welcoming. She realized she had fallen to the ground, Jareth standing over her.

He knelt quickly beside her and reached to hold her like he had the last time she remembered something, but she shifted away. _Why was I running from him?_

The look in his eyes was heartbreaking and she immediately regretted her action, but the thought still rang loud and clear. Why did she run?

The happy-go-lucky Jareth she always knew was fading.

"Sarah, what did you see?" he asked in a serious tone.

"The-the ballroom again." She straightened from her landing position to hug her knees, in the process moving slightly further from him.

"I thought you liked that memory."

"I did. I do. But this time…" Jareth tensed as she spoke. "I was running _from _you, not _to _you."

* * *

Jareth cursed everything that came to mind. Yes, it _was_ the dirts fault this happened and the wall looked suspicious too. But he'd have to keep control of himself. If he acted to worried she might suspect something wasn't right. 

"Why would I be running from you, and why were you-" she hated to sound so jealous, to mention how angry she felt when he was with the other girls. "Why did you leave me alone?"

"Why do _you _think you'd run from me?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Now that's not fair." She let go of her knees, leaning back on her hands. "You _know _I really don't know. I don't know _anything _remember?" The last line laced with sarcasm.

"Sarah, I was playing with you, you know how I am." His finger traced her jaw as she tried but failed to glare at him. She shooed it away, only to have it land on one hand. "I wanted you to chase me, Love. We always had one game or another going, it was all in good fun."

"That's not how it looked to me."

"Your memory is a little fuzzy, Hun."

"It seemed clear enough. It didn't look like I was enjoying myself."

_Ok so maybe she's not so gullible_, Jareth thought with a sigh.

"I danced with you, you remember that."

"But after I looked at the clock…I think it was midnight…I started running and…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know what happened after.

"I had you out to late, Love. You weren't living here at the time."

She looked at him suspiciously. She had a lot of questions she wanted to ask him but suddenly felt very relaxed. Her lids were heavy and she had a soft tingling sensation run through her.

"You look tired, Sarah. I'll take you upstairs," said Jareth, one hand working magic behind his back. She let him pick her up, the voice in her mind, muffled by a spell, was trying to get her to realized she had just been angry with him. But now everything made sense. It was completely understandable that she had just wanted to get home without her parents getting angry.

She yawned as he pulled the blanket up over her. He kissed her forehead lightly and disappeared.

Once back in his own room, he fell back on his large bed.

_Damn that was close.

* * *

_

Aisuru-chan: sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure out what should happen.

Taylor: hey babe, whats shakin'? Sorry to hear you're sick L . Lol well you know whats going to happen so im not going to waste my time typing hints. See you later love, call me!

Dino: thank you, few do. yeah it would be worse if he hurt Hoggle. don't worry, Didymus and Ludo arent stupid-entirely anyway-and they have a feeling sumthing is up.

Solea: mischievous, good way to describe him J I cant tell you :laughs and sticks tongue out: you'll have to wait. And Im falling behind so they are going to take a little longer than normal, (hides from mob of angry reviewers) hope you enjoyed this one

: mischievous, good way to describe him I cant tell you :laughs and sticks tongue out: you'll have to wait. And Im falling behind so they are going to take a little longer than normal, (hides from mob of angry reviewers) hope you enjoyed this one 

LadyLuck321: keep tossing!

Moonjava: yay I'm glad you did :p


	8. Something's Wrong

**Neveada**: Thank you! Im glad I got on it!

**Taylor**: lmao yes I love that song! Like I would just stop here lol

**vixen519**: whinny is good lol

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: lol I love you. Feel bad for Jareth though. All the more reason he should belong to me!

**CanaceErinn**: time is everything, and its running out lol

**ItsACrystalNothingMore**: oh I know! me to!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:Something's Wrong**

Sir Didymus stood protectively in front of the newly built bridge. The conversation with His Majesty still ran through his head

Something strange was going on. The king never bothered to tell them he had a visitor, yet now he had forbidden them from even nearing it.

Ludo was busy chasing an odd looking creature, and as Didymus absently watched him, he turned the previous meeting over in his head. What was Jareth up to?

* * *

Hoggle circled round the oubliette. He wondered if he could get out like last time. He hadn't been in one since he'd been sent to assist Sarah.

Jareth couldn't have forgotten about the door. That'd be to easy. He tried fitting his keys into the dusty door in the corner. It jiggled around, but stayed locked. I hate it when I'm right.

Angry and disappointed, he sat down on a large rock. Drumming his fingers on his leg, he began to think up another escape plan. He looked up at the hole he fell through. There was no way he could reach it by jumping.

* * *

Sarah awoke from her short nap to see a smiling Jareth beside her.

"What time is it?" she mumbled as she rubbed her blurry eyes. The curtains were tightly drawn, making it impossible for her to tell if it was morning or night.

"Around eight." She raised an eyebrow. "At night," he added with a smile.

He sat up and moved from the chair to sit next to her on the bed.

"Are you hungry? You slept through dinner."

Sarahs stomach ached. She'd skipped lunch too she nodded.

They left silently for the dining room. Sarah couldn't shake the odd feeling she had around him tonight. She stayed a good foot behind him.

As she ate, she still felt half asleep. Jareth talked about the work he was doing, but stopped shortly after. He knew she wasn't listening.

Sarah brought a fork to her mouth, and just before she took a bite she froze. Last nights conversation flooded back into her.

She remembered the dance, how he had been toying with her, and how she hadn't been enjoying the chase. He told her they always played games with each other, but something seemed wrong at the end she had a panicked feeling and ran from him.

Jareth noticed this right away. Her tired, sleepy eyes widened quickly. _Great_. He hadn't been looking forward to this at all.

"Jareth, about earlier…" she didn't know how to start.

"I know Sarah, I know." He seemed bored as he looked at her and this angered her. _If he knows what I'm talking about he should at least pretend to be interested_.

"Well," she said, voice growing louder and more confident. "Why was I running from you. And this time," she crossed her arms, "_no _magic tricks."

"I thought you liked my magic tricks," he said in a low voice as he stood and walked around to stand behind her chair. "Isn't that why you came down here?" His hands softly massaged her shoulders.

"Knock it off," she demanded, shrugging him off. "Don't try to distract me."

He smirked and knelt beside her. He rested his elbows on her chairs arm, laced his fingers together and lazily layed his chin on them. Sarah couldn't decide if he looked more adorable or dangerous. _Both_, she thought.

She closes her eyes. Her anger was dwindling away as eh looked at him, and it was pissing her off.

"Why was I running from you? I don't believe it as just a game. I enjoy a flirty chase as much as the next girl, and I could tell that's not what was going on."

"I can't help it if you don't believe me."

"_Jareth_."

"Fine Sarah. It was a surprise. You came into the ballroom looking for me, and were surprised to see all the guests. True, you weren't fond of it at first, but we had a lovely dance at the end." His voice was inviting, and one hand had begun to play with her hair.

"Yes we did," she smiled. Her eyes popped open and she shook her head. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. Sarah sighed.

"That doesn't tell me why I ran after I saw the clock."

He paused.

"I had you out late. You were afraid you wouldn't be home on time."

"You can _reorder time_!" she yelled.

"It takes a lot of enery to do, I ca-"

"Just…stop." She interrupted him.

Jareth was worried. She had never doubted him before, but that memory was such a strong important one….He paled at the next thing she said.

"I want to go home."

* * *

uh oh! problem for our villain lol what WILL he do?

**Aisuru-chan**: lol to close for comfort, eh?

**DemonDevilKat**: Tonya! Hi! It'll be awhile before this one is done, sorry, but Im woriking on it. you should know, lol, considering I write it while you talk to me in gym. I mean...Im playing basketball...

**LYN**: as you wish

**RoschLupin**-**Black**: haha I cant tell you ;)

**jumping-jo**: he really loves her. he just doesnt know how to show it lol

**Solea**: yep. she's mad.

**LadyLuck321**: lol oh I like how you put that :steals quote:

**Dino**: exactly ;)

**Moonjava**: how did I do?

**Mirriam Q Webster**: lol a nice big fight just for you is coming up.


	9. We're Almost There

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: LOL if you get Gabriel, then I definately get my Jareth :) as you asked, Hoggle is bustin out

**Clever Lass**: latecomers are awsome! at least you made it, right? LOL about Jareth coming clean, well we (he and myself) arent sure when/if that will happen. Heh heh

**Aisuru-chan**: lol yep we all saw it comin

**jumping-jo**:he's trying, but he'll have to try harder :) glad you're along for the ride

**lyn**: wow it was more than just WRITE MORE. this feeling is overwhelming lol i feel the love ;)

**RoschLupin-Black**: heh heh I might be mean enough to do it

**ItsACrystalNothingMore**: nono not Ferdinand! lol our fic shall rock and everyone will read it lol Hoggle would look good as a butterfly

* * *

this one is for my english teacher ms feltner :) she was awsomely awsome but, sadly, had to leave us -- :crys and squeezes huggie pillow: we had a 'surprise party' for her but she prolly knew about it heh heh. anyway, here we go!

**Chapter Nine: We're Almost There**

Hoggle smiled at his brilliant idea. Why no one ever thought of this before was beyond him. He wiped a dirty hand across his sweating brow. _Almost done_, he thought. He stepped back to marvel at his work.

In the middle of the oubliette, under the hole he had fallen through, was a very large mountain of dirt. The mound was now well over his head, and he had left one side low and easy to climb. He had almost gotten it high enough to pull himself up and out into the forest.

_Just a little longer Sarah_, he thought as he returned to piling more and more dirt, _just a little longer till we're there_.

* * *

Sir Didymus and Ludo were alongside the Bog as usual. Didymus was showing Ludo how to properly hold and use a sword, but he began doubting it would sink in.

"Look here," he said, moving in front of the large beast, "copy me." He did a few simple movements and looked back to Ludo. With a look of intense concentration, he tried to mimic the little fox. Didymus clapped with joy as his companion succeeded.

"Now watch this," and he continued his lessons. While it was slow progress, it gave them both something to do.

The knight froze, ears rising.

"My brother," he whispered. "There is something approaching."

The two looked anxiously in the direction of the sound. As it grew louder, the bushes began to shake. The little fox crouched, ready to pounce on this unknown intruder. A foot appeared-

"Ha ha!" he cried, jumping into the stranger and tackling them to the ground.

"Get off me!" it yelled in frustration.

"Sir Hoggle, is that you?" asked Didymus, releasing his grip and standing up.

"Who'd you think it was?" he grumbled as he too stood.

"What are you doing here? Did not His Majesty have a task for you?"

"That's what I've come ter talk to ya about. Jareths got Sarah in his castle. He threw me in an oubliette once he learned I knew. I-"

"Lady Sarah?" he interrupted. "That can not be correct! She won, he has to reason to keep her!"

"He tricked her into wishin' herself away. Magic, I'm guessing. He-"

"What kind of magic could make her forget what he did?"

"Sawah back?" asked Ludo.

"Argh! Stop interrupting me! Listen, we've got to save her. Who knows what Jareths planning on doing to her for revenge."

"But of coarse!" barked Sir Didymus. "We must hurry! Ambrosius! Come here!"

A large shaggy dog came running from a nearby group of bushes. The little fox hopped on and quickly began his way to the castle, followed by Hoggle and Ludo.

* * *

"I want to go home," she said seriously, backing up her chair.

"Sarah love, you don't mean that." Jareth panicked. Sarah had always believed him, and now he couldn't think of a lie that could get him out of this. She was glaring daggers at him now. He stood and moved in front of her.

"Yes I mean it," she said firmly. "Send me home."

Jareths mind raced. He had four options. Scare her into staying, beg, rely on charm or tell the truth. Damn.

"Sarah," he started sweetly. He cupped a cheek in his leather gloved hand. "I need you here. I love you, you know that."

"How can I believe anything you say?"

"When, in all the time you've been here, have I lied to you?"

"I don't know! I can't tell," she admitted angrily. His other hand rose and he gently held her face, looking into her eyes.

"I can't let you leave me, it'd _kill _me." His eyes were pleading desperately Sarah's cheeks tingled where he touched her.

Her eyes grew wide. She wasn't supposed to _tingle_.

"Jareth!" she shrieked, throwing his hands off and standing up. "I _told _you no _magic_!"

Her eyes rolled and she stumbled back, tripping over the chair. She moaned in pain and Jareth quickly caught her. Clutching her forehead with one hand, she pushed away from him with the other.

"Oww!" she wailed, shaking violently.

"Sarah!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. She tired to move, but soon gave up.

"Let me go home."

"I won't let you leave me again," he said softly.

As her shaking slowed, images began to form but she pushed them away. She wasn't interested right now, and she had to concentrate on what was going on around her.

"Jareth, I need a break. You can say what you want," she forced out, wincing, "but I'm going home. I need to sort some things out, _without_ your magic interfering.

"You must have misunderstood. _I said I_ _won't let you_."

With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared. He tossed it at a confused and gaping Sarah and when she caught it, she was in her room.

Screaming in fury she ran to the door. Jiggling the handle she found it locked. Head throbbing painfully she hurried to the bed and fell on to it, bursting in to tears.

"What does he mean by 'a_gain?_'" she hiccupped. "He was so nice," she cried into her pillow. "He was so _nice_…"

* * *

Jareth immediately regretted what he'd done. _She'll never believe a word I say after tonight. _He threw a crystal at the stone wall, watching as it shattered into tiny glittering pieces. He picked up a plate from the table and continued to break everything else he could get his hands on.

"Congratulations," he yelled dryly, "you've successfully managed to screw everything up! She hates you," a plate went flying. "She'll never trust you," a glass shattered. "She may never speak to you again," a flurry of silverware flew through the air. "I should just send her home. I should've known this second chance wouldn't work." He paused for a moment, arm raised with yet another fragile object ready in his hand.

"Now would be a good time to do some reordering."

He dropped into a chair. No, he thought. He'd seen how his magic could backfire. This was just the way it was going to be.

* * *

Sarah heard Jareths angry shouts and the following crashes. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she knew it was about her. _He must hate me. _

She was scared by this new Jareth. She'd never seen him upset before, he was always trying his hardest to impress her.

* * *

Hoggle rolled quickly behind a boulder to avoid the blow. Peering out he saw the large creature turn and head toward Didymus and Ambrosius.

Hopping off his frightened dog, the fox bravely stood with sword extended. The monstrous scaled tail whipped around and he jumped over it, ducking as it swung once more.

"Ha ha! Is that all?" he called. Quickly dodging back and forth from the creatures claws, he stabbed franticaly. His sword barely scratched the armor like scales on its stomach. Backing up, he waited to lunge again.

His second attempt didn't go as well as the first. With both of its hands it picked up the small knight. As Didymus announced it was only a minor setback, the monster slowly brought him to his mouth.

With a crash they both tumbled to the ground. Sir Didymus rolled away and hopped up quickly, ready to continue the battle. He looked questioningly at the fallen body beside him. It was then he noticed Ludo with a large log in his big, hairy hands with a cheesy smile on his face.

"My brother! Well done!"

"Ludo help."

Hoggle rolled out from his hiding place as Didymus called Ambrosius. Together the group marched on toward the castle.

"We're coming Sarah," Hoggle said quietly under his breath.

* * *

_one quick thing for ms feltner-if you read this leave a review so I know you were here :) perdy peaz. you too ms black_ ;)

and for the rest of you:) my screen name is CryLittleSister5 talk to me im lonely LOL and look for a story by **PajamaBowie** soon. myself, **BOWIEgirl**, and Tezza, **ItsACrystalNothingMore**, teamed up and wrote one together. I know, its a scary thought. scary name too LOL its a huge inside joke... you dont want to know >

I apolozige for the shortness of this lol but sum freak came up with the idea that I actually had to participate in gym. whats with that? so i couldnt chill in my corner andwrite like i normally do. science was busyto. both my story hours werent lettin meget a word down.ah well...cant win em all... (write at home? brilliant!)

**LadyLuck321**:) thank you

**Moonjava**: gasp! Your reviews count! Insane is a lovely way to live, look at me ;)

**CanaceErinn**: I read your story :) I liked it alot. I dont think I helped alot, I'll leave a better one for the next chapter. I usualy dont like prequels (they dont have the J/Sness that I love) butwow urs changed my opinion :)

**obsessor-of-inuyasha**: a game...oo...I shall try to work that in there, that is an excellent idea ---

**Dino**: ah, but a happy villain I am

**Mirriam Q Webster**: signed, sealed, delivered- its urs

**Solea**: lol yep. we all knew it was coming. I was going to have him be mean, like rawr mean, but then i changed my mind a bit. Oh yea, she ends up with Didymus aha one sexy fox. lol no. So ur not studying? My work here is done. That was my true goal all along bwahahaha


	10. Who Are You People!

****

**Scorpiochick103:**lol yay chanting! I heart chanting

**CanaceErinn**: thank you :)

**DemonDevilKat:** can do, I'll bring you the movie and books monday :) lol ur wasting ur lunch hour

**lilpyro900**: hes a cute dumb blonde, you have to love him lol

**lyn**: as you wish

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: yay he's mine!

**RoschLupin-Black**: lol like I wouldnt ;)

**jumping-jo**: lol yep, he just has an odd way of showing it

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Sarah sniffled softly as she lay on her bed above her covers. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and she was feeling it now. Her body felt heavy, unwilling to move. It took all her energy to roll and face Jareth sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sarah sprang up. She immediately regretted doing so. She felt sick, and the room began to swim around her in an impressive swirl of colors.

"Whoa-what are you doing here?" she asked as her hand held her forehead. He stood slowly and walked over to her. As he got closer she began retreating.

Every step he took toward her, she took one toward the wall.

"Sarah," he started softly. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He stopped walking and stood in the middle of her bedroom.

Sarah leaned a hand on the wall. She was trying to blink away all the circles. She looked to him, realizing he had said something, and raised an eyebrow.

"I went to far, locking you in your room."

"Yes you did," she said quickly. _She isn't going to make this easy, is she?_ "What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

He wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't think that was a smart thing to do around her.

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked, stepping closer.

Her eyes narrowed, and with the arm she wasn't using as balance, she stuck it out in an attempt to fend him off.

He smirked and took her wrist in his hand. With another step he was right in front of her, and he took her other hand. With her hands in his, he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to bend hers to awkwardly.

"Let go of me." She hissed. His answer was only to kiss her lightly on the neck and move slowly up to her mouth.

She freed one hand and tried to push him away. She glared when she saw the smile on his lips. He was laughing at her!

She jerked her other hand from his and as he held her, her back against the wall, she pounded madly on his chest. She knew she was so tired and confused it probably didn't hurt him as much as she intended, which was another reason for him to laugh at her, but she didn't care. She needed to do something.

He kissed her again. As the tears of anger and panic fell, her fists slowed and eventually stopped. When he felt the rain of attacks were over, he looked down at her. She was crying into the very chest she had been hitting, and she was clinging to his shirt.

"I just," she hiccupped. "I don't understand you."

He rubbed her back softly for a while, then just held her as she cried.

When she finally stopped, the two walked over to sit on the bed. Sarah sat with her legs crossed in front of her, hugging a cushion, and Jareth was lazily leaning on the small mountain of pillows.

_The games up_, he thought sadly as they sat there looking at each other in silence.

"Ask me," he said simply.

"What?"

"Ask me," he repeated. "I know you want to."

She shifted around before speaking.

"Were you lying last night? About why I was trying to leave?"

Jareth nodded slowly. She looked down and nibbled on her lip nervously.

"And everything else? About me knowing you, my time here with you, _loving _you?"

Jareth sat up and moved closer to her.

"When you first got here, I told you I loved you. I never said you loved me in return…but I had been hoping you'd assume you did as well."

Sarah felt her tears coming back. _I'm so **sick **of crying_!

"So…" she blinked slowly to keep the tears back, "it was all a lie?"

Jareth shook his head and gently brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"Sarah I **_love_** you, that's why I did it. You wouldn't have come back to the Underground if I had asked you, and when I saw you had forgotten everything, I jumped at the chance to have you back. I was hoping you would fall in love with me before you remembered everything…" He had a slightly defeated expression on his face.

"I don't remember everything, and I do love you, but I just don't understand why you think I wouldn't have come back."

Jareth searched for a way to tell her this in the best possible way. No way seemed like an easy way.

"Remember that book you read, of the girl who was the first and only human to beat the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Jareth looked at her with a 'think about it' face, and her eyes widened. "You don't mean…" He nodded. "Oh my god…how is that possible?"

"You wished your brother away to the goblins. I heard your call and took him to the castle. You begged me to give him back to you, thinking I had kidnapped him, _but Sarah I had to keep him_." His eyes were pleading her to believe him. His hand cupped her face softly. "You ran the Labyrinth, won, and left."

"But…if you had to, and I knew that…"

"You were young and didn't want to blame this on yourself. It wasn't your fault you wished him away, but mine for taking him is what you were thinking. I didn't exactly make it easy for you either," he almost smiled. "I did my best to distract you. The ballroom, it was just a hallucination. Another attempt of mine to get your mind of the game. When you saw the clock it reminded you that you only had a few hours left to save Toby. You really love your brother, Sarah. You gave up your dreams twice for him."

Sarah looked sadly at him. The proud king she knew was falling slowly. Fading away as he admitted everything he'd done. Her first thought had been anger. He'd lied to her, and from what he'd said, taken her brother.

But…maybe that was the old Sarah thinking that.

Now, she knew he regretted it. He'd lied before, and she had every right to believe he was lying again, but she didn't think that even hundreds of years of practice could make the face he was now. She didn't blame him. He'd had to make her run the labyrinth, and she won. She had no reason to be upset. Besides, she thought, she'd ask him to in the first place.

Jareth stood up slowly.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit. If you still want to go home, I won't stop you." And with that, he was gone.

Sarah fell back on her bed. _Like hell I'm leaving_.

_Finally_, she thought, _tears of happiness_.

* * *

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius and Ludo crept quietly up the castles steps. Throwing a rock to get the attention of a guard, they snuck in as the easily distracted guard went to investigate.

Winding their way up the many staircases and down long, barely lit hallways, they found the corridor they knew to lead to Jareth's bedroom. Sarah's would nearby.

They carefully made their way down. It was almost thirteen o'clock. The assumed Jareth must be asleep by now, and they were making sure they didn't wake him.

Passing his room, Hoggle gently put his hand on the next doorknob. Positive His Majesty would somehow here the door open he squinted in fear. The door opened without so much as a creek, and he blinked in surprise. _This was way to easy. Does he know we're here?_

Slowly they all entered to see a body lying still on the bed. A soft hiccup came from the other side of the room.

"Lady Sarah!" Sir Didymus exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Sarah popped up at the unfamiliar voice.

Hoggle hurried over and, looking at her surprised face, saw the tears streaming down.

"He didn't do nothing to ya, did he?" he asked worriedly.

"What? Who-?" before she could ask who they were Ludo had taken her hands to help her up and Sir Didymus was bounding back to the door.

"Jareth o'course. Now come on, we gotta hurry. I think he knows we're here."

They tugged and shoved her toward the door, and in her confused state, she couldn't put up much of a fight. For awhile.

"W-what are you all doing?" she asked.

"We are getting you out of here," Hoggle said simply.

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean why? We're getting you home."

"But-" she gasped as Ambrosius gave her a 'hurry up' nudge from behind, hitting her knees.

"But I have to stay-"

"Whatever he made you promise is worth breaking."

"Now listen here-" she started just before she reached to door.

"Come _on_, Sarah!"

Sarah was afraid. As she received another bump from Ambrosius, she grabbed the door frame with her hands and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Help!" she yelled.

"Sarah? What are you doing?"

"JARETH!" she shrieked.

"Well…_what've we got here_?"

* * *

**Mirriam Q Webster**: um...what? lol

**Aisuru-chan**: lol was it sad? nah he wouldnt hurt he, he's just a big softie lol

**LadyLuck321**: lol shake them all you want

**Terri**: ahh he's chasing me!

**Dino**: o yeah, real smooth

**Solea**: tada! he did!

**Moonjava**: lol but thats what we love about you :D


	11. Eleven

**Clever Lass:**about time, dont you think? lol honesty isnt his strong point, im sry to say

**Lady of the Labyrinth:** yeah he finally got out lol im so clever...no jk...anyway...snogging um i think its kissing. hey you other ppl, am I right? let us know lol

**lyn:**as you wish

**RoschLupin-Black**: i know how you feel! ppl should just shut up and listen before they act lol

**LadyAniviel**: yep now she knows :) get past those three, that is a toughy

**Jennifer**: Im glad you picked me lol wow i feel really special > thank you for the lovely review :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jareth smirked at the scene before him. A terrified Sarah, calming down now the he appeared, arms and legs out preventing her from moving through the door. Her friends stood protectively in front of her.

A blur rushed by and they realized it was Sarah. They watched openmouthed as she ran to Jareth and threw her arms around him. Jareths smirk grew.

"What the hell is going on!" she asked, twisting in his embrace to look at the group.

"My Lady," Sir Didymus began, "we have come to help you home."

"But I don't want to go home."

Jareth smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"I told you," Hoggle said quickly to the fox. "Somehow he got her to forget everything."

"Lady Sarah, don't believe a word he says."

"But you don't understand!" shouted Sarah, getting frustrated. "I remember."

"You only think that."

"Who are all of you?"

"We're your friends, Sarah! We helped you through the Labyrinth."

"Jareth didn't mention anyone…"

"What have we been telling you?" Hoggle said, exasperated.

Jareths hold on her tightened.

"I did tell her, Higgle. Last week. She just didn't realize it." Sarah looked up at him confused. "The book you were reading, the one with the missing pages that you asked me about, I told you that the girl had some help from my subjects." He waved a bored hand in their direction. "These are them." He looked to the dwarf. "It's not my fault she doesn't remember you," he sneered.

As Hoggle opened his mouth to reply Sarah cut him off.

"Hey!" she shouted to get their attention. With all eyes on her, she began.

"Look, if you helped me through the labyrinth, I thank you. Really. I'm sorry, but I truly don't remember who you are, I got in an accident, and no it is not Jareths fault. I know he took my brother, and that I had to run his stupid maze-no offense-"

"None taken."

"-but I forgave him and I want to stay here. I appreciate you concern and all, but it seemed more like a kidnapping than a rescue from my point of view," she laughed. "Perhaps if I had known who you were, it would have worked out better."

The group looked sadly at each other.

"Don't worry, I'm slowly remembering my trip here. It's all coming back to me. Give me a few days and I'll know who you are, I'm sure. And your Labyrinth is really quite beautiful, Hun," she added.

"I try," he laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"But Sarah, you _hated _him!" said Hoggle. "How can you forgive him so easily?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling you _really _don't want me to?"

"I can answer that," Jareth said with an amused smirk on his lips. "He had a soft spot for you, Sarah. The thought of you with me, a rather despised person to him I imagine, is sickening. But I think the other way round is much worse."

Hoggle glared at him. Sarah frowned slightly.

"Jareth, play nice."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing more.

"Well, **I **am tired, and **I** am going to bed. Who's with me?" She felt a squeeze around her waist. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she said with a blush.

"Can't blame me for trying," he smiled before kissing her.

Hoggle stormed down the hallway. _Disgusting… self-centered…_

Sarah saw him and pulled back.

"Hog-" but Jareth cut her off with another kiss. She gently shoved him away.

"Hog-hey-ahh-you-stop-_Hoggle_!" She managed to call as she continually had to push Jareth away. "_God_!" she said playfully to him before taking a few quick steps toward Hoggle.

He turned to look at her, an annoyed expression on his face. She stopped a ways in front of him, not sure if he wanted her to get closer to him at the moment.

"Come back tomorrow ok?" She asked him. She turned to Ludo and Sir Didymus as the slowly came down the hallway. "All of you. If you tell me about my trip here with you, I'll remember it faster." She paused. "_Okay_?"

"Yes my lady, we'll be here."

"Great," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then," and she headed back to her room as they left for the main door.

Sarah opened the door with Jareth right behind her, following her in.

"You could keep me locked in here easily, but I bet it'd be hard as hell to keep you out."

"My thoughts exactly."

He kicked the bedroom door closed.

* * *

**ok, I was going to end it here. Like the actual end. No more ever. But Terri has convinced me to think it over. if anyone has a suggestion, please leave it. I really dont have anything else for them to do. lol**

* * *

(_watching_ _the_ _Man Who Fell To Earth_) 

**Nessa**: so what is going on? Is it in the middle?

**Amy**: well I was watching it yesterday. I can rewind if you want.

**Nessa**: no, I dont need to see the beginning. So...why is this R?

**Taylor**: Soft core alien Bowie porn. That's why Amy watches it :evil smirk:

**Amy**: Shut up Taylor! I didnt know that! There wasnt even a love story in the book!

**Taylor**: You rented the movie first.

**Amy**: The library edited it.

**Taylor**. Both of the scenes? And the professor/student thing?

**Amy**: Exactly. And besides, I fast forward through those parts...

**Taylor**: You sure you arent hitting the pause button?

**Amy**: (_throws pillow_)

(_scene comes on tv_)

**All Three Girls**: FAST FORWARD

* * *

**Morrigana**: thank you :) 

**Solea**: thank you! im proud of my Jareth too. He wont let her leave, dont worry lol. i like that quote :steals and tucks under bed:

**Moonjava**: of course he had to wake her up :rolls eyes: lol the meanie

**jumping**-**jo**: lol i like ur one long sentence :) reminds me of myself when im trying to get out of trouble. not that i get in trouble...

**LadyLuck321**: yes i did, but please, feel free to shake, rattle and roll them all you want :)

**Tezza**: lol of course you do! silly goose

**lilpyro900**: nope, not at all. yaya! cute blondes rock! but us brunettes will always be better :smirk: your right, hes mine not urs :runs away from same police:

**Dino**: lol thank you. evil is a compliment :)

* * *


	12. End

Over the next few days Sarah, Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo discussed their trip through the Labyrinth. She eventually remembered each one of them and everything they did together.

Jareth shared, unhappily,the details about the final hour. Later that night she had another 'attack' and saw everything herself, just as he described it.

Jareth had, as he said earlier, frozen time Aboveground. He and Sarah returned to undo the spell and with a few demonstrations from Jareth, convinced Karen of the exsistence of the Underground, which was to be Sarahs new home.

The Underground is very happy with its new Queen.

* * *

I am sorry, but I have decided, and yes, this is my final answer, I will NOT be doing a sequel. I thought the ending, Jareth kicking the door closed, was a rather cute ending. The little piece above is like at the end of movies they tell you what happens to everyone. I thought it was funny. Well, I have big plans for Jareth and Sarah ina new story. Look for me! 


End file.
